inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsunomiya Toramaru
Utsunomiya Toramaru '''(宇都宮 虎丸',' dub: '''Austin Jobbs) was chosen to join Inazuma Japan. He is very active and during training camp always requested to go home early since he was helping his mother with the deliveries from their restaurant, with the help of Nonomi. Appearance Toramaru has spiky blue-black hair and eyes. His jersey is the same as others, a blue shirt with white stripes on his shoulders, a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shir, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. His jacket in the game when he first met everyone is different, though. Personality Toramaru is a shy boy. Though he may be shy, he is very strong and he has an unmistakably huge amount of potential in becoming the best in Japan. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists on running the restaurant himself. He does not call her until the customers in the restaurant become rowdy. He also greatly admires Gouenji and even wants to out do Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays, sometimes saying, "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you." After that, the respect that he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely, not only as seniors, but also as friends. He does a combination technique with Gouenji called Tiger Storm, and another combination technique with both Gouenji and Hiroto called Grand Fire. Plot Season 3 At the start of the season, he followed Endou because he didn't know where to go. He was also one of Japan's representatives. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot, but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. His past was finally revealed when they fought against Desert Lion. Toramaru is a sixth grade student and the best soccer player in his district, but then he was shunned by his teammates, because he was an excellent player, he would himself score maximum goals, ignoring his teammates. He then made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others let him know that he can always play his best and none of them is so weak that they cannot handle his plays. Then Toramaru decides to play his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally, but later is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. During the day, Toramaru helps his sickly mother with her restaurant, making deliveries during the afternoon that cut into his Soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the FF (Football Frontier) because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI (Football Frontier International) due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He was afraid that if we always score goal his teammates will not be his friends so when he reach the goal post he sent the ball to someone else to goal. But he is convinced by Gouenji and rest of team to score on his own. Later, he becomes a valuable player for Endou and his friends. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Later, in some episodes he was given a mail that contains about something very important about his mother, then after he was greatly angry and not talking to anybody. But because of Tobitaka, he was able to get over it, after the episode he learned RC Shoot. After the finals, and when Inazuma Japan returned back to Japan, Toramaru joins Raimon Junior High, and plays in the match between the original Raimon Team, against the New Raimon team, playing in the opposing team to original Raimon. Movie In the movie, he joins the Raimon Team to help fight against Team Ogre along with Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. Hissatsu *'SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Jet Stream' (Anime) (with Endou and Gouenji , temporaliry with Fudou) *'SH RC Shoot' (Anime) *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Tiger Storm' Hissatsu Tactics *Route of Sky (ルート･オブ･スカイ) *Dual Typhoon (デュアルタイフーン) Trivia *"Tora" in japanese means Tiger, a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit was different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *Toramaru is also seen to be a good chef, as he helps his mother run the cafe, and also seems to have a sense of criticism when it comes to tasting food. *All of his techniques are shoot hissatsu. *In Episode 126, it is said that Toramaru is the new ace striker of Raimon. Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards Category:Raimon